The Enemy Sees Your Light
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: When Luke goes to Obi-Wans' hovel, the conversation goes a bit differently. Luke figures out who is father is earlier and the meaning of: "The enemy sees your light". Better than the summary, promise. Slight AU.


_Disclaimer—Guess. _

_A.N—I changed Qui-Gons and Obi-Wans' past a little. Be warned_

"How did my father die?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over at the boy, and sighed. He wanted to tell the truth, that (from a certain point-of-view) Anakin wasn't really dead. Just lost…hidden? Blast Owen for telling lies. Obi-Wan frowned, and looked away, making his choice. Obi-Wan walked over to a chest where he kept all his things, important things. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were older."

Luke walked over to Obi-Wan, picking it up. He looked up incredously. "This is a lightsaber."

Obi-Wan half smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"But Uncle Owen – "

"Your Uncle didn't want you to run on some mission with the damned-fool-wizard." Obi-Wan looked over curiously. "And he didn't want you becoming like your father. In both ways."

Luke looked up from examing the lightsaber. "Both ways?" he repeated.

"You know Darth Vader?"

Luke nodded slowly.

"And you know your father's name is Anakin Skywalker?"

Another nod.

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down on the rock-hard couch. Luke sat next to him, still holding the lightsaber.

"Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are one and the same." Obi-Wan whispered.

Luke dropped the lightsaber. "Wh-What?"

Obi-Wan sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "Vader and Anakin are both the same."

Luke and Obi-Wan stayed silent. They didn't speak for some time. Finally, Luke spoke. "How?"

Obi-Wan looked up. "How he turned?" Luke nodded. Obi-Wan stared curiously, wondering how to explain. He could say that his father was trying to save his mother. But, in a way, that wasn't right. Then, something Qui-Gon taught him, and he taught Anakin came back. "The enemy sees your light."

Luke's' face contorted into confusion. "What?" With the way Luke said it, it reminded him of Anakin.

*~*

_Anakin Skywalkers young, eleven year-old face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"_

*~*

"The enemy sees your light."

*~*

_Anakin's mouth twitched. "More?"_

*~*

Luke snorted, and gestured to explain more. Obi-Wan almost laughed. Almost. "You want to know how they're one and the same? You want to know how your father is, theoretically, dead? Well, that's it. The enemy sees your light."

*~*

_Obi-Wan squatted down in front of Anakin. "Imagine. Imagine say," Obi-Wan's mind reeled for a name, "say Garen was a Sith. He just lost his first apprentice, so now he needs a new one. And then he comes across you. How do you think he will turn you?"_

_Anakin cocked his head, frowning thoughtfully. "Well, he might probably force me to join by hurting my friends. Until I would give in willingly, not just to save my friends." Anakin's face brightened from answering the question, but then contorted into a frightened face."_

*~*

Luke huffed impatiently. "But what do you mean?"

"The emperor saw Anakin's' goodness. So he twisted it, using it to his own purposes." Obi-Wan looked at the lightsaber on the ground. "You might want to pick that up."

"What?" Luke looked on the ground. "Oh, yeah." Luke grabbed the lightsaber, examining it once more. "So the forced him to use his goodness for evil?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the lightsaber.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. He did quite the opposite. They became friends."

*~*

_Obi-Wan places a hand on the shoulder on Anakin, squeezing gently. "I know, it's not a pretty place."_

"_So I was right?" Anakin tentatively asked. _

_Obi-Wan chuckled. "Not quite. But close. Very close."_

*~*

Luke snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"But you believe that Vader and Anakin are the same?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

Luke doesn't answer.

"It's true, Luke. Palpatine acted friendly towards your father. Told him things he wanted to hear. Not from his overly-strict father-like Master. He…" Obi-Wans' mind reeled for the correct term. "…acted like an uncle."

*~*

_Obi-Wan got up, and stat to walk, gesturing for Anakin to follow. "You got the last part right, but the first part needs work."_

_They walked in silence until they reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan gestured towards the nearest bench, and sat down. "You are right that, eventually, you would give in willingly. Whether it is from acting kindly, or just watching, and waiting."_

_Anakin looked extremely confused. "So, he would be kind? But, that doesn't make any sense."_

_Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, he would be kind. He would take you under his wing, and devote you. He wouldn't mention anything about what he truly is, not at the beginning. But after he figured that you trusted him completely, he would sneak in snippets of what the dark side is like. He would entice you, if you would."_

"_But I wouldn't want to, not at first. But, eventually, I would," Anakin concluded. Obi-Wan nodded, pleased. Anakin beamed up at him, proud to get the answer right. But then he looked confused, once more. "But what does that have to do with the 'enemy seeing my light'?"_

*~*

"So the emperor pretended to be friends, then corrupted him?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He used Anakin's goodness for his own purposes. He made Anakin slowly push away all his friends. So only Palpatine and the dark side was left."

Luke nodded, understanding. "I see." He hesitated, but then spoke. "If the enemy sees your light, can your friends see your darkness?"

*~*

"_It's all related because the enemy would twist your goodness, using it for his own purposes." _

_Anakin nodded, finally understanding. "Could anyone turn?"_

_Obi-Wan was surprised by the question, but answered never-the-less. "Yes, anyone can turn, no matter who they are." Obi-Wan knelt down in front of Anakin, a plea on his face. "It's not a pretty place to go. I saw what it did to Qui-Gons' first apprentice. A Dark Jedi corrupted him. Seeing his apprentice embrace the dark side almost destroyed Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan placed his hands onto Anakin's' shoulders. "Promise me you'll never go there. Please."_

*~*

Obi-Wan was surprised. Did the ones close see darkness? Obi-Wan almost snorted. "Yes, they do." Obi-Wan sighed and looked away. "I saw what he could do. What he _did _do. But I did nothing, I just…thought it would all go away. That he would learn to control his emotions. That he would get rid of anger deep within." Obi-Wan started to cry silently, as all the years seemed to catch up. "I couldn't help him," he whispered. "I just couldn't."

Obi-Wan was crying more loudly now. Luke awkwardly got up and knelt down beside Obi-Wan. He gently rubbed his arm, desperate to soothe him. And while doing so, Luke got an idea.

"We can save him, though. We can bring him back." Luke grinned at the idea. "We _will _save him, if it's the last thing we do." Luke softened. "I promise."

Obi-Wan looked up, almost smiling. "You do? You do promise?"

Luke smiled back. "Of course."

"And you keep promises?"

Luke nodded. "I do. May I burn if I make my promise."

*~*

_Anakin smiled gently. "Of course, Master Obi-Wan. May I burn if I turn."_

* * *

_A.N—Well? What do you think? Confused? _

_I was also wondering, should I make another chapter to go along with this? Where they do succeed, together. Obi-Wan is there too, alive. _


End file.
